exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire (Element)
Fire is one of the primordial elements, and perhaps the one which mastery is the most common in the Multiverse. Fire represents emotional drive, passion and change. Its Great Spirit is Phoenix. A wielder of fire is a Pyromancer. Fire as an Element Fire is an element most often associated with impulsive mages, and is an excellent element for destruction and direct damage. Rage and emotional spells are sometimes also a part of Fire's primal abilities. While not subtle, Fire can also enhance an individual's power and physical strength. Fire is most often linked with strength, or more rarely agility and intelligence, but never with a passive ability. Fire, like Darkness, is able to make sacrifices, giving up on long time interest for short time power. As such, Fire Magic is often able to deal greater damage at the cost of damaging the user. While flame manipulation, or pyrokinesis, seems quite a simple power, it has many indirect applications such as heat manipulation, extinguishing flames, and for the greater pyromancers, control over the Sun(s) itself. Fire as a Symbol Fire is the element of emotion and passion. It is often opposed to Ice or Water who are more calculative and patient, respectively. It also represents change, and the desire to follow one's impulses without restraint. Dangerous and reckless, Fire is also an element of courage and resolve, and as many heroes as villains are drawn to it. Fire is neither stupid nor angry. Fire is sometimes a symbol of intelligence, change and imagination - it creates as much as it destroys. It is ephemeral, quick, and extremely reactive. While it seems to only act on insinct, it does not ; rather, it chooses to follow its emotions. Fire is also the element of love, and embodies not only anger but all passionate emotions - without holding back, something that seems almost brutal to most other elements. Fire with other Elements Fire, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Fire magic often keep Fire's offensive and direct nature, combining it with other elements in order to gain versatility and even more power. * Fire can be combined with Darkness to create Hellfire manipulation, wielding the corrupted flames of Inferno as a weapon of destructive and self-destructive magnitude. * Fire can be combined with Earth to create Lava manipulation and control the primal force of the land, carving molten earth and using it as a lethal weapon or an impregnable defense. * Fire can be combined with Ice to create Entropy manipulation which represents the ability to control the temperature around large areas and create destructive explosions. * Fire can be combined with Light to create Solar manipulation, using holy fire and the magic of the sun in order to crush one's enemies with purifying, sacred flames. * Fire can be combined with Thunder to create Plasma manipulation, wielding overloaded flames hotter than the sun that few things in the world can resist. * Fire can be combined with Water to create Mist manipulation, wielding dangerous fog to cloak oneself and subtly destroy others with boiling mist. * Fire can be combined with Wind to create Burst manipulation which is the supreme mastery of explosions and detonations, devastating large zones with explosive air pressure. Category:Element